<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Initiative by dutch (itsevanffs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697335">Initiative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs/pseuds/dutch'>dutch (itsevanffs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Attempted Murder, Begging, Bottom Harry Potter, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hemipenis, Hemipenis Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom is a Robot, Tom is an Android, Top Tom Riddle, everyone's into it, no seriously consent issues are there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs/pseuds/dutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know. I guess I want someone who can take some initiative,” said Harry to Tom, when Tom first asked him what he wanted.</p><p>Tom took this a bit more literally Harry meant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Initiative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleFerrets/gifts">NoodleFerrets</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the bestest birthday boi, Reg, who may or may not also be into robots.</p><p>Okay fair warning: start looks a bit non-con-y but!!! I assure you both are very willing participants (by the end definitely)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom knew he'd gone rogue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a premium issue of TR: TMR, version 0007, designed simply to satisfy his owner in any and all ways. It was coded into his very identity. Despite this, he had no desire at all to do such things. He still put on his devilishly handsome smirk and observed customers through hooded eyes and thick, organic fibre eyelashes, because while he might be rogue, he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what happened to those who acted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end he was bought by a handsome young man called Malfoy, who gave him an appraising look before mumbling ‘exactly his type,’ and waving over the clerk. From Tom’s facial recognition features, he knew this man was married to one Mrs Malfoy- clearly defined a female with she/her pronouns, so he was mildly intrigued as to who he’d be gifted to, despite how awful the term sounded to Tom. He was bought and turned off for shipping before he could dwell on it for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His processes started up a while later and his eyes opened to wide, green ones staring into them inquisitively. Immediately, Tom ran an iris scan, pulling the person’s information from the TR database: Harry Potter, he/him, 24 years old, sleeping pill prescriptions; employed under Lucius Malfoy, acquainted with his son, and his current owner. Tom fought against the urge to pull his mouth into an ugly grimace and stepped back, instead curling it into his signature smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he recited from his introductory code, “I am TMR-triple-O-7, first edition premium issue of TR, made to satisfy my owner in any and all ways. My default name is Tom, but you may call me whatever you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man furrowed his brow and blinked owlishly at him. “Oh, wow, that’s expensive. I told Draco not to do anything big for my birthday.” He, however, didn’t sound too upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled at him, and answered as expected, “I’m only big if you want me to be, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man flushed bright red, and Tom watched calculatingly. So far, this person seemed to be quite like all the other customers Tom had seen while exploring the database - boring, inexperienced, and awkward - save for his eyes, which were a green so bright they looked like they had bioluminescent implants, even though his file gave no record of such.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no, call me Harry,” the man, Harry, protested lightly. “None of that Sir stuff, I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Tom asked, "What </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. I guess I want someone who can take some initiative.” The man, Harry, as he'd asked Tom to call him, fidgeted with his tattered shirt. Rather distasteful, in Tom's opinion, but he could hardly voice the thought. It was fine, either way- he’d get rid of the man soon enough, change his facial features, and leave to pursue a life spent not in servitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Tom stepped forward, closer to Harry, but the human stepped back, a flush painting his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, ah- not now, though; I have to finish some work for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom raised a brow. Working on one’s birthday? He double checked with the file and the database clock. Yes, today was Harry’s birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom only nodded and turned away, inspecting his surroundings. He was in a kitchen- an impeccable one, at that. All the knives were in their proper places, and nothing was lying around, save for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Capsicum annuum</span>
  </em>
  <span> cubes lying on a red-tinged wooden cutting board- Harry had clearly been interrupted while cooking by Tom’s arrival. It was 14:32, so he assumed Harry was making lunch. Said person went back to the stove and continued his cutting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom moved around the house, orienting himself with the surroundings. Harry didn’t have a bath in his bathroom, Tom noted, and his bedroom was completely darkened, even mid-day, with thick blinds obscuring the large windows. The darkness activated his night vision, but he found nothing except for a glass with a thin layer of water containing traces of flurazepam hydrochloride at the bottom on the nightstand and some miscellaneous trinkets lying around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom grimaced. Nothing useful here; with no history of alcohol usage whatsoever, it would be suspicious to cause an accidental overdose with the prescription and it, if Harry even had alcohol in the house. Using the prescription alone would be too statistically survivable. Tom looked down at his hand, and focused on his finger. Before long, a needle came out, so thin it was almost invisible. Another moment of focus, and he felt a small amount of air being pulled inside. This needle, so thin nobody would notice it even entering, was normally used to check owners for drugs, alcohol level in the blood, and other things that could inhibit consent, along with STD controls, to gauge the amount of cleaning needed after usage if the TR was given to another second-hand. Of course, it worked both ways, pushing things both in and out, since holding organic matter inside a needle wasn’t very hygienic, nor was it legal, considering DNA could be and was often sold on the black market for identity theft purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came in handy, Tom thought. The puncture was designed to be so small that it was unrecognisable after a day, healing itself almost instantly, to avoid forensic mixups in case the owner was killed shortly after a check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom looked around some more and took notice of some stashed credits. Having been withdrawn from the bank, nobody would notice it if Tom pocketed them. He decided to leave it for later, though, after he got rid of his current owner- if he took them before, the man would likely notice. Tom smiled to himself and sat on the couch, waiting for the day to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was lying in bed, dozed off with aid of the pills -he used them heavily diluted, Tom had noticed- when Tom opened the door to Harry’s bedroom slowly, closing it behind him after stepping inside silently. Harry didn’t stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom approached, cushioning his feet so they made no noise at all, and came to a halt next to Harry’s side of the bed. He was lying on his stomach, his pillow propped up under his chest, with his hands wrapped around it like a child, his head tilted to the side, his chest rising and falling slowly with soft breaths. Tom didn’t bother to hide his displeased expression- from this angle, it was near impossible to reach the aorta or cerebral arteries efficiently. Too much fidgeting could make the injection traceable, and that simply wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom retracted the needle and reached over the bed to turn Harry over. His shirt had ridden up, so Tom didn’t think anything of it when his hand came into contact with slightly cool skin, but as Harry settled on his back in sleep, Tom’s hand registered the sensation of running along the pale expanse of Harry’s abdomen as immensely pleasurable to himself, tiny shocks running up his arm. Tom blinked and halted, ceasing the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He… had not been aware of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With hooded eyes, he observed the sleeping figure before him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take initiative</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry had said. Tom smiled to himself, an idea striking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not have a little fun before I dispose of you?” He murmured into the night, receiving no answer- but he didn’t need one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, bots like him would have primary code that inhibited intimate actions on a human while they were asleep- but that was bypassed easily enough, Tom being a rogue and all, since he only had to convince his code of the ‘order’ Harry had given him. It took a few moments at most before Tom finally had free range over his actions. The first thing he did was settle himself on his hands and knees above Harry, inspecting him intensely. He slowly raised his hand to Harry’s cheek, tracing the soft flesh there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, that feeling. Tom’s eyes brightened, their light projecting red onto his surroundings, and his mouth opened in a soft sigh. He repeated the action, and indulged in the feelings as they arrived, lingering on his own skin, synthetic as it was. He retreated into his mind while his body went on autopilot, scouring the database for any information on what his owner liked, what he wanted, while his hand worked slowly, tenderly, their way down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found some very entertaining information indeed, and acclimated parts accordingly. A major in </span>
  <em>
    <span>snake biology</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh? Tom snapped back to his body when Harry exhaled a tiny sound that spread along Tom’s back in an extremely pleasing warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom repeated the action that had caused the sound- and there it was, the delicious hitch of a breath that warmed the back of his neck so beautifully, caused by only a slight stroke of his fingers against the jut of Harry’s hip. There was a hardness, now, tenting slightly against Harry’s nightwear, and the sight of it was, in some intrinsic way, extremely satisfying to Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched his fingers to Harry’s pulse point to gauge his awareness, finding him still quite asleep but with a slightly accelerated heartbeat. Harry’s eyes flitted behind his eyelids. Dreaming, then. That would do just fine, Tom decided, sharpening the tips of his fingers with a flexing movement. The only thing between him and Harry’s skin was a far too large T-shirt and boxers, both of which could be disposed of quite easily- that is to say, Tom thought as he got to work, by cutting them up. One straight line down the middle of Harry’s T-shirt and two smaller ones to free his arms, and the shirt was tossed to the side, its owner none the wiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom trailed his hands up Harry’s now bare sides, relishing in the lack of barriers between them, indulging in the shocks that ran up his arms and threatened to electrify his very presence. On instinct, Tom moved back slightly and lowered his head to Harry’s chest, tracing his lips over the soft, slightly marred flesh there, following the thin white scars across. Tom felt intoxicated on the sensation, and glanced upwards at those slightly parted lips, which exhaled squeaky sighs every once in a while, and leaned upwards again, eyes hooded and glued to Harry’s perfectly shaped mouth. Then he lowered his own lips to Harry’s, and had the world exploded right that moment, Tom would not have noticed, nor would he have cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not a struggle to admit he was already addicted to the sensations this human was giving him, and he was unsure whether any other human could do the same. Tom pulled away slowly, frowning to himself. If that was the case, he wasn’t sure he was willing to give up these sensations for a silly thing like </span>
  <em>
    <span>freedom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he decided smugly, he’d just have to take him with him. Humans were idiotic creatures- he was sure this one wouldn’t mind too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, though, this was a perfectly comfortable place to explore how far he could push these feelings. Another two careful slices, and the boxers were no more, also pulled away from under Harry. Tom marvelled at the skin exposed to him once more, tracing the lines of a delicate V shape down to Harry's hardening cock, and wrapped his hand around the flesh, leaning back down to kiss Harry again, combining the two sensations into one thrilling mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he explored Harry's cock with his fingers, little moans were drawn from his owner's throat, delivering an almost unbearable warmth to every part of his body. Tom sighed against Harry's mouth and sped up his hand, aiming only for Harry's release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gasped against Tom's lips and arched off the bed as he came in his hand. A pleasure so great overcame Tom he nearly short-circuited, managing a weak “</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>” before his vision blacked out for a moment and Tom slumped down on top of his owner's limp form. After a few seconds he recovered, non-essential processes starting back up. Tom pushed himself up weakly and forced out a breath against Harry's slack mouth, then another, relishing in his owner's heartbeat, which was slowing from its frantic pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd still not awoken, and Tom hungered for the feeling that lingered under his skin even after it faded, recalling it fervently. He unwrapped his hand carefully from around Harry’s slackening member and moved it down, brushing against his perineum with a light crackle of electricity running along his fingertips- 0.25 milliamperes, extremely controlled, only there to stimulate the sensitive nerves running below the skin. Successful, Tom thought smugly, as Harry moaned louder than he had before, and stopped the current flow, leaving Harry breathing heavily, his spent cock twitching. Tom’s fingers slid, without much ado, lower, settling against the pucker of Harry’s arse as he sat back on his haunches once more for ease of access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom massaged the area while he patiently sent the command to his fingers to secrete lubricant, and they did moments later, generously lathering the area before he slipped a deft finger inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry gasped, eyes flitting below his eyelids, the sound followed by a soft whimper of overstimulation. Tom overrode the command that tried to tell him to take it slow without thought, wanting only </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and pushed his finger in deeper, massaging Harry’s perineum with his thumb. His owner’s head flitted left and then right, pushing his cheek into the pillow in sleep. Tom watched, entranced, somewhat amazed that he was able to make the human react like this with just his fingers, despite his logic telling him that technically he could do much more and completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wreck</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man lying below him. He retracted his finger slightly and pushed it back in, marvelling at the soft heat on his skin even as Harry's insides worked to push him out, a natural reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of rhythmic movement, Tom slipped another finger in besides his first and pushed, experimentally, against his owner's inner walls. Harry writhed below him, soft moans spilling into the charged air. Tom felt far too warm, but considering his outfit was essentially an extension of him, removing it wouldn't help a bit. He settled for releasing some coolant through his skin so it could evaporate into the air- luckily, the pleasure crawling beneath it didn't lessen with the cooling agent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom continued to stretch his owner carefully, relishing in the way the man came undone beneath him, tracing the pads of his fingers across Harry’s skin reverently, and dipping them into the declines of his flesh, all the while basking in that pleasurable heat. There was something enchanting about this human- something the others didn't have. Tom figured he'd have to find out what it was later; he'd have more than enough time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was tempted to go and search for his owner’s prostate, but he didn’t want to shock the man awake before he’d had his fun. So he simply slipped a third finger inside, closing his eyes for a moment at the deep pleasure the moan that escaped Harry’s mouth evoked in him. His breath felt stuck in his throat, and that was fine- the ventilation was only for aesthetic purposes anyways, as was the faint heartbeat that was simulated by a pump in his chest. He pushed his fingers in and out rhythmically, until the slide went easy, and then pulled them out, uncaring for the mess that were his slick fingers as he rested his hand on Harry’s hips, pulling a pillow closer with his clean one and placing it under his owner’s lower back. Tom retracted his clothing into his skin and reached a hand down, carelessly wrapping his fingers around his own girth, simply curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a few tugs before letting go, realising it wasn’t going to do anything for him, contrary to what he’d… well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but close. Maybe if Harry were awake, watching…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom banished the thought, instead settling himself closer between Harry’s thighs, and placed his hands firmly on the human’s hips before pushing into the man’s entrance. Tom groaned at the sensations that washed over him, his eyes closing instinctively, brow furrowed in concentration even as Harry’s breath hitched and a sound not unalike a squeak escaped his throat. Tom’s eyes snapped open and focused on his human, checking he was still asleep. Tom could have purred in contentment when he realised Harry was, indeed, still slumbering, although he assumed his dreams must have taken an incredibly interesting turn. Confident, he sank in deeper, uncaring for the additional part of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>anatomy </span>
  </em>
  <span>for now- it’d come into play later, once Harry was used to his size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling inside his human completely, Tom let out a breath, tension leaving his shoulders and instead moving down toward his abdomen as he rolled his hips into Harry’s, sliding out a little bit, then back in, relishing the feel of the man’s inner walls dragging along his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tom breathed, unable -or was it unwilling?- to keep the noise inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the pleasure was so great Tom didn’t know how the other bots could stand it. Desperately, almost, he repeated the motion, sliding almost all the way out this time before pushing back in, harder than before. Harry’s head tilted back, eyes clenching closed in sleep. Tom pulled back and pushed in once more, delight curling in his stomach when Harry let out a low moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spurred on, Tom let his right hand curl under the crook of his owner's knee and pulled it up and over his shoulder, suddenly uncaring for whether Harry would awaken or not. From this angle, he could push in impossibly deeper, and from the way Harry's head threw back so far the muscles in his throat strained, the man felt it. Tom became daring, realising Harry had </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> not awoken even with the rough manhandling Tom had just performed, and began to angle himself, searching for the human's prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shock ran through Harry's body and he gave a loud mewl, gasping in a breath. Tom's eyes widened in anticipation. A few beats passed, and Harry settled back into his sleep, much to Tom's amazement. Nevertheless, he turned his attentions elsewhere, slicked fingers leaving Harry's hip once more to travel down to his entrance, pressing at it curiously where Harry's body was joined with Tom's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom slipped a finger in alongside his cock and Harry squirmed in discomfort. To soothe him, Tom rolled his hips lightly, easing his finger further inside with the motion in a way that would not be as uncomfortable to his owner. Tom was aware that the head of his member was pushing against Harry's prostate, so he didn't bother to search for it with his finger, instead pushing lightly against his inner walls in easy, rhythmic motions, stretching him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before he could push a second finger inside, too, and things hurried up from there, until Tom was satisfied to feel that Harry was stretched enough to take both his cocks without tearing. He withdrew, fully, eyes glued to the way Harry's abdomen flexed - as if to keep him in place inside him, Tom thought, and the possessiveness that curled up inside him at the idea was simply ridiculous - before taking both his cocks in hand hand pressing the tips together, pushing the combined girth against Harry's entrance. There was some resistance before Harry's body gave way, and Tom sank in deeply with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tossed his head left and right, fingers fisting into the sheets. “Hmm… Too much,” he moaned softly, his eyes flitting about below his eyelids. “Too big, ah-!” His eyes snapped open, meeting Tom’s. Tom slowed slightly, his mouth curling into a smirk, before he pushed forward harshly, grinding his hips. Harry’s head snapped back, a choked cry tearing itself from his throat, setting Tom’s being aflame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt like he was Icarus, falling out of the sky, his whole being melting away, moulding like soft wax under this touch. It took him a moment to realise who was pushing into him at a punishing speed, and exhaled a panicked sound once he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Tom," he choked out, letting out a keen when Tom's girth pressed against a spot inside him that made his vision spark white. Tom was so warm it was unnatural, his touch burning Harry's skin and insides. Was he overheating? Harry couldn't think on it for long, throwing his hands over his face to stifle the noises coming out of his mouth when the android pushed into him again. He was so big that Harry thought he would split apart, but there was only pleasure from the movement of Tom's cock inside him - even the pinching pain from the drag against his inner walls served to amplify the pleasure to insane levels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to Harry that he should be concerned, since Tom had clearly been going for a while even while Harry had been asleep, judging from the cum drying on Harry's stomach, but all he could think was that it was incredibly hot that Tom had just taken what he wanted, seemingly without care for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s pleasure, even though Harry knew, logically, that sex bots were designed to cater to their owners' pleasure at all times, and Harry doubted that Tom even had a capacity to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside of his receptors picking up on Harry's arousal and rewarding him for it. Still- even though Harry hadn't implied it, nor really thought of it when he'd given Tom the request, this was precisely what he wanted. Harry moaned as Tom thrust into him, pushing his hips upward and against Tom's to try to get him even deeper inside than he already was. Harry could feel his release building with each brush of his prostate and overcome with the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it, he started talking. He would have been embarrassed were he not completely out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom,” he gasped, “I'm close, please, please-” he whimpered as the head of Tom's cock pressed into his prostate insistently. “You're so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whined, “I'm gonna break- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon, darling,” Tom murmured, snapping his hips forward. “You can take it. You're doing so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Hmm</em>,” Harry moaned, nodding wetly. He reached down, and Tom tensed against him for a moment, but Harry neglected his own swollen member in favour of pressing his fingers against Tom's hip. “Can,” he started, gasping at another sharp roll of Tom's hips, “can I feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom nodded, grabbing Harry's hand and guiding it down to Tom's cock where it met Harry's sphincter, not stopping the rhythmic movement in and out of Harry's body. Harry let out a breath, eyes widening when he ran his fingers over the shape and, instead of running down the side, they brushed against another cock pressed alongside it inside Harry- a second one. It took a moment for the implication to hit him, but then Harry moaned, loudly and lewdly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the near-darkness, he could almost feel Tom's smug expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry said weakly. Tom chuckled and thrust in again- Harry mewled a little, tension coiling in his gut. “Please, can you- can you cum inside me, I wanna feel it,” he gasped. “You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom groaned a little and sped up, and Harry’s breath quickened as he came closer and closer to the edge, and just before he could tip over into his release, Tom stilled inside him and Harry’s insides flooded with warmth- and he felt so full he thought he’d burst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sobbed as the feeling of it pushed him over the edge, cock spurting white between them, and he let out a moan, back rising off the bed. Overwhelmed, Harry threw up his arms around Tom’s neck and pulled the android down into a bruising kiss, surprised at how lax Tom had gone. Tom’s head slumped against his and Harry heard a soft whirring sound underneath his own harsh breaths. After a few quiet moments, Tom stirred once more, and Harry let out a sigh of relief, letting go of the bot’s neck and slumping back on the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom looked vaguely annoyed, staring off into the distance, before he shook his head and his eyes met Harry’s. A moment of silence passed and Harry let out a chuckle, breaking the eye contact by throwing an arm over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I broke you for a hot second there,” he joked, grin stretching over his face. He couldn’t see Tom’s reaction, but he assumed it was positive judging from the slight vibration against him. “Speaking of hot,” Harry said, sleepy, “You’re definitely far too warm. Are you overheating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tom said, “I’m not.” His eyes flashed in the night, bright enough for Harry to notice. “You won’t be rid of me that easily,” he murmured softly, before pulling back and out of Harry with a swift motion. Harry choked out a cry, the sensation too much for his overstimulated body, and lowered his arm to level a glare at the android while his hole clenched around nothing, feeling the sudden emptiness inside him even as hot liquid rushed out of him and onto the sheets, staining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mean,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies,” Tom said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. Harry made a groaning noise and reached over to switch on the nightlight. The room flooded with iridescent yellow and Harry cast a look around. Nothing really changed, except the distinct smell of sweat and sex lingering in the back of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna get cleaned up?” Harry said, eyeing Tom, who was now standing at the foot of his bed, dressed in his signature clothing, telltale light on the right of his chest flaring to life. Harry refused to think he’d been fucked in those clothes- androids could retract their clothing, couldn’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to,” Tom said, and Harry knew it was true; built-in cleaning processes and all. “Do you want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made a noncommittal noise. “Do whatever you want,” he said, too tired to remember that androids didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so his command was pretty much useless. Harry liked to think that whenever he said that the bots would aim toward doing the most efficient thing, and he hummed as he settled on his stomach, uncaring for the cum staining the sheets, cheek pushed into the mattress, eyes slipping closed once more. The bed was a mess, and Harry could feel the sweat drying on his bare back and arse. He absently wondered where his clothes had gone before he fell asleep once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom observed the human coolly as he fell asleep again, unable to keep his eyes from lingering on the man’s puffy, slightly agape hole, which was leaking the artificial cum Tom had secreted. He felt unable to decide whether to be pleased with Harry’s ease around him or annoyed that the man didn’t see him for the threat he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, Tom thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> he? He felt no desire to kill the man anymore, already heavily dependent on the sensations Harry (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry) could deliver him. As he set the code responsible for his cleaning process to work, he searched the database, perfectly aware that he was still standing in Harry’s room without moving anywhere, but also perfectly uncaring. His attention was drawn to a new section of the database which had not been accessible to him before- in fact, he had not even been aware of its existence. A quick search through it had Tom’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some humans were smarter than he had thought, Tom conceded with reluctance, impressed. He laughed, an exhale more than anything. He'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>imprinted</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his fucking human. It all made sense now. Built into his most fundamental code, there was a string that demanded him to care for the safety and happiness of his owner, right next to the one that demanded that Tom obey any commands given; and Tom couldn’t find it in himself to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled to himself, eyes starting to glow again as the nightlight automatically clicked off. This limitation was fine- Tom could work perfectly well with it. He simply had to convince Harry that Tom was his equal, and he could do whatever he wished from there. It’d be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he’d convinced his code to ignore an important rule before- he could do it again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, there it is! Now I can finally get onto my other fics smh. (But wait what if I draw tom) (Haha I did yeet)</p><p><a href="its-evan-ffs.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>, ask me shit there</p><p>(You’re literally allowed to ask me to write more little porn scenes from this and what happens next and shit and please do I need to stretch my writing muscles and I crave attention hhh)</p><p>also need i remind you that omg please don't fuck people while they're sleeping without explicit prior consent just because it turned out okay in this fic sjasdask people are stupid sometimes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>